mogekocastlefandomcom-20200222-history
Full Guide
A full walkthrough of Mogeko Castle. Before entering the castle On the train You start at the Mysterious Train, nothing much can be done here aside talking to Imika Yuhjima and Nataka Kurokawa. You can also pick up a Red pepper from the floor. To continue Yonaka needs to sleep in the seat that is marked with an arrow. When she awakes you must go outside to the station. Station Platform You can only go forward. Along the way there are two vending machines (but at that time, if its your first playthrough, you dont have money to buy anything). As you continue you can see some posters with weird messages on the fence and pick up the first prosciutto of the game. Path to the forest You can keep reading more weird posters on the fence. In front on one of the fence holes a short cutscene will start. Mogeko Forest Run, and don't stop running. Right after the scene that automatically starts when you enter the Forest a chase will take place, the path is straightforward so you will be fine. Path to the Castle The chase is over and you can relax again, continue along the path, past the dead Mogeko on the floor there is another prosciutto. Mogeko Castle There are some Mogekos floating in the water, you can interact with them. Some Mogeko statues have cryptic messages. At the doors of the Castle you can obtain the first Bad Ending, choose "Give up, find another way". To continue choose "Go inside". Floor 1: Welcome to Mogeko Castle! West Hall A scene takes place and you find yourself in the West Hall of the first floor. Pick up the prosciutto and go through the door. Dining Hall You can pick two pieces of prosciutto, one on a table and another on the floor. The Dining Hall has six exits, the bottom right exit leads you to the East Hall, another prosciutto can be found here. You can't go to the Main Hall yet so go back. To continue you need to go through the middle right exit, the other exits leads you to the kitchens and a storeroom where you can find some items and harmless Mogekos. East Storeroom Hide! A room filled with cardboard boxes, three of them are marked with an arrow but only one will save you from the Mogeko, the one at the top. Run to it before the countdown finish and hide behind it. When the Mogeko is gone, go back to the bottom door and peer at it to see a funny scene of the Mogekos eating. (You have to do it) After that you can leave this room. There is a letter on the floor written by Sullivan to his daughter. Dark Passage A strange area with a black background and a straightforward path marked with blood stains. Mad Mogekos can be found there but they can't reach you, you can interact with one of them that is closer tho. If you unleash it's madness you will get another Bad Ending. Ignore it to continue. Entrance Back in the Main Hall, the stairs are blocked by some Mogekos so your only option is to follow the voice that came from the left door. You will meet a Somewhat Strange Mogeko, he gives you a knife that can be used for killing Mogekos. Kill the Somewhat Strange Mogeko to gain access to the NORMAL END Explore the room if you want and go back to the Entrance again, this time you can kill the Mogekos blocking the path and continue to the second floor. Passage to 2F Just go forward. Floor 2: Bread? Rice? Prosciutto! Red Road As you continue you will encounter a Mogeko that ask you a question. You can eat bread rolls, or bread pudding... But what bread can you not eat?! '>A breadboard''' >Hell if I know!'' The first answers starts a weird conversation between Yonaka and the Mogeko. The second answer will make the Mogeko cry and disappear. At the end of the path you will see a door. Hallway A long but straightforward hallway, you can interact with some Mogekos along the way. When you reach the end a chase will start in the second section of the hallway. All the doors are closed. Do NOT try to open the door of the Mad Mogekos room, it's an instant game over. When you see the prosciutto on the floor go to the corridor at the top and be ready to open the door at the end of it. Small Room Yonaka will lock the door and you will be safe once again. Explore the room if you want for some extra items and go out. Fluterby Realm A very calm place, Mogeko larvae are all over the place but you can't interact with them. Go on. Fairy's Room Continue to the top, ignoring the path that goes to the right. You meet the Prosciutto Fairy at the end, they give you a key that opens the door to the next floor. Go back to the right path and go throught it. Kill the Prosciutto Fairy if you want access to the NORMAL ENDING Bowel Path As you go up you find some doors with Mogeko larvae and prosciutto. In one of the rooms is Kurotsuno looking for her phone. Entering the third room of the path triggers a Bad Ending including the Mogeko larvae. Ignore it to continue. Passage to 3F Go on. Before ladder A small room with some Mogekos and prosciutto. Continue. Ladder Finally go up the ladder to reach the third room. Floor 3: Here Comes Defect Mogeko! After the flashback you will be in hallway with various rooms you can enter and explore. In the middle top room Yonaka can sleep with a Mogeko. In the middle bottom room there is a shelf with unlimited money, you get 1000 yens each time. To continue go to the right bottom room and inspect the bookshelf marked. A cutscene starts. Prison Hall You start again in a cell, alongside with Defect Mogeko. From now on he will accompany Yonaka through the castle. Leave and you will find another hallway with more cells that you can enter and talk with defective Mogekos. Go through the right exit. Big Cell A cell containing Mad Mogekos that make disgusting sounds. In the middle of the room there is a button, if you press it a Bad Ending will happen. Ignore the button to continue and go through the hallway. Path to the Blood Realm The decoration suddenly changes to a bloody-like background, you have to enter some type of blood portals to go forward. Blood Realm This is simple a somewhat large but straightforward path made of blood. Defect Mogeko will talk every few steps. Keep going through the blood portals until you reach a heart shaped area. Enter. Blood Room Here you will meet Blood Spirit, he will summon a servant that will send you to the next floor. Kill Blood Spirit if you want access to the NORMAL END Floor 4: The Dictatorship of Moge-ko Hallway You are transported to a room in the floor 4. There is a cardboard box you can interact with, if you open it you unlock a gorey image. Go to the hallway, as always, rooms that you can freely explore, interact with Mogekos and pick up items. In one of the rooms you can find Met and Hanten. Continue through the right exit. You find lots of dead Mogekos in the floor. Go on and down in the next section. Another straight hallway with only one exit to the right. MogeMoge Land Mogekos can be found all over the place, but out of the path, jumping and running. There are various sections of this area, keep going until the decoration changes. Path to the Execution Room Go up to the door. Execution Room For now, continue upwards until a cutscene starts, then run back down and go through the right exit. Execution Hall Keep running, go straight up ignoring the left path. Hallway 2 When the chase is over you appear in a small room, go out and to the right. You will heard someone crying in the next room. Enter the fourth room with a dead Mogeko in the ground and check the cardboard box. You get a hammer. Now go back to the door with someone crying and smash it. When you set that guy free go back to the hallway and continue right. Hall of Sorrow More explorable rooms. Go up. ❤Moge-ko's room❤ You can freely explore her room to find some interesting items, when you're done go to the left. ❤Moge-ko's torture room❤ You find Hasu crucified, he tells you that under Moge-ko's bed there is a secret passage to the next floor before he dies. Hasu is already dead but if you cut his body still counts as killing a Special Mogeko for the NORMAL ENDING Instead of going to the next floor, backtrack from the room and go to the hallway. A ❤bad ending❤ will be triggered. Now go to the bed and go in through the secret passage. Floor 5: The Very Hungry Grotesque Mogeko All the doors are closed, you try to open the first one at the bottom but Defect Mogeko tells you that you should go to the door next to it. Mogeko Hospital Follow up the path and enter the hospital. You can interact with the Mogekos but most of them will stay silent. Explore the side room if you want and then go up to the lift. Go to the second floor of the hospital. In the rooms you find Mogekos resting in beds, they don't speak. Enter the top left room and check the bed where is marked with an arrow, there is a switch. Now you can go back to the lift and go up to the third floor. There is blood in the ground and inside the rooms. Go to the top left exit (not door). A jumpscare with a loud noise happens when Yonaka peers through the door. Pick up the insecticide from the marked shelf. Finally go back to the lift again. Mogeko Zombies have appeared but they're harmless. In the lift, uses the insecticide to kill the bug that was preventing Yonaka to push the button to go to the fourth floor. Now you can go. The fourth floor has a single room filled with weapons, check the marked shelf to obtain a rocket launcher. With that weapon in your inventory, you can leave the Hospital and continue through that door you couldn't enter before. Cold Hall A simple hallway with a single door. Inside there is a larger hallway with just one door again. The next section is similar, with dead Mogekos in locked rooms that you cannot enter. Eventually you will arrive an area with explorable rooms, all of them are cages with Mogekos inside, in the first one they ask you to push the button to set them free. There isn't an option to do that, you can only destroy the button. Do it for more drama. You can also kill the Mogeko outside the cage. With each action the dialogue of the Mogekos will change. Continue to the next section and after this a door maze will start. Door Maze If you pick the wrong door it's game over. The order is: middle door, left door, right door, middle door, middle door and finally only one door to enter. Long Hall A chase but the path is straightforward like the first one in the Mogeko Forest. Fluffy World After meeting Moffuru you can safely explore this area. Fluffy Hall A bunch of explorable rooms, friendly Mofukos you can interact with and learn some lore. In the middle top room there is a weird bug, if you touch it a bad ending is triggered. Fluffy Path The souls of dead Mofuko become stars, which fall on the land. Continue through the single path until you see Moffuru again. Divine Light This is your chance to kill Moffuru and gain access to the NORMAL END Interact with the light and you will ascend to the next floor. Floor 6: The Nightmare Never Ended You appear in a room with two dead Mogekos on the ground. Enter the only the door and up the passages to the stairs and keep going until a scene starts. Unknown Realm You suddenly appear in a strange area. The path is stained by blood, follow it to the end. Entrance? This looks like the entrance of the first floor, but is not. Don't be scared by that Moge-ko, is just a shadow. Weird... You can explore the rooms upstairs to find crucified Mogekos. Continue through one of the doors at the side of the stairs, both of them go to the same place. Outside Library You should notice that Defect Mogeko is not behind you, talk to him. Choose Never mind that, let us elope! to see a Bad Ending? Ignore him or choose the other option and enter the library to continue. Library You can read the titles of the books that the Mogeko are reading. And pick up more porn from the shelves as usual. Go to the right side and up to the door. Inside there is a room without Mogekos, go up again to the top. A door will appear, enter. Chicken Coop Yes, a room filled with chickens and Mogekos that act like chickens. Enter the door at the end of the path. You meet Mogecuckoo, a scene takes places and you are warped to the next location. But... Cell Yonaka, Defect Mogeko and Mogecuckoo appear there. This is your chance to kill Mogecuckoo to get the NORMAL ENDING Passage A sequences of chases starts. Go up ignoring the first two doors and go to the first right. When you can go to the first right again, quickly open the door at the end. Is not over yet! Go the first path down. Annd still chase. The first door you see is a toilet with a Mogeko inside, you can kill it. Keep going down, ignoring the left path. The next section is straightforward, just keep going up. Cell 2 Check the window and watch the sad scene. After it go outside. All the doors are closed, you can only go forward to the stairs. Floor 7: Exit, Entrance Finally, the last floor of the Castle. Go through the door at the top. On the bus You're in the Human World again! Exit the bus. Town A straightforward path that leads to Yonaka house, you can read the posters on the fence. Outside house At least, Yonaka is back home... Go inside. Yonaka's house Before going forward, at the left are some stairs. Go up to find some doors but only one can be opened. That's Yonaka's room. Now go back and this time go through the door at the top. All the other doors are closed. Let Shinya catch you for the last Bad Ending. To continue you have to run away and go back all the way to the bus you came from. Be careful, Shinya is faster than any of the Mogeko chases. Mogeko Kingdom First thing you can do is kill the driver, he deserves it. Keep going and interact with the last poster you see. Continue, along the way you see vending machines but this time you can buy things, if you got money from one of the shelves in the Castle. Enter the door and up the ladder. Keep going until you arrive to the Door of Truth. Door of Truth Now, if you killed any of the Special Mogekos, you will proceed to the Path of Paradise, which is the NORMAL END. When is finished you will go back in front of the door. If you didn't kill any Special Mogeko or if you are back from the NORMAL END, you will proceed to the Path of Falsehood, the TRUE END. Path of Paradise You are back in Yonaka's house. Go to see Shinya and watch the scene. Interact with the middle cross. PRAISE TO BE PROSCIUTTO Path of Falsehood The beginning is the same but the scene with Shinya ends in a different way. After unlocking this ending you will go to the Bonus Room. CONGRATULATIONS FOR BEATING MOGEKO CASTLE, NOW WAIT UNTIL THE SEQUEL IS PUBLISHED. Category:Walkthrough